bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/Professor Gold's Logs
Screw it, if SW can post something that has nothing to do with Bionicle so he can get your opinion on it, I can too. :P So, yeah, ever heard of FUSE Corp? If not, I'll tell you: They're a group on DA that makes art. What kind of art? POKEMON FUSIONS OF EPICNESS. So, yeah, I'm hoping to join that group once I get a DA account, and I'm going to post my entries here. Enjoy. :P {Photo will be uploaded later} (Unown/Farfetch'd/Cofragigus) Unfetch'gus Ability: Cursed Rod "When user faints due to contact move, this ability will replace the opponents. Most Pokemon can't handle it, however..." '' Note: Basically, any other Pokemon that has Cursed Rod as an ability because they made Unfetch'gus faint with a contact move will have this ability act like a Curse status infliction. Signature Move: Deadly Hands Type: Ghost PP: 30 Power: 100 Accuracy: 100 ''"Hands made of ghostly energy enter into the opponent and grab DNA. Half the damage taken from the opponent will be given to allies as HP. May cause recoil." '' Proffesor's Notes: ''"Ah, at last, I'm finally where I've always wanted to be! FUSE Corp! I've always been intrested in this fusing thing, you know. I've got the diploma to prove it. Anyway...Once I got my own lab, I decided to make an assistant. After all, it's my first fusion, and it wouldn't hurt to have a helping hand around here. Espically if 'The Curse of FUSE Corp' passes onto me...oh, yeah, 'The Curse of FUSE Corp' is what I've dubbed the daily amount of destruction that happens around here. It seems that no matter who the scientist is, they always end up making something that spells armageddon! "So, I tried to think of which Pokemon would make ideal fusing material...then it hit me. Why not have the assistant ALSO be a DNA retriever? I searched through my head to think of the Pokemon I needed...I thought of Cofragrigus immediately, with those ghost energy limbs. However, what if I needed DNA from somewhere far away? Cofragrigus' speed isn't anything to write home about. So I thought of the Unown. Due to their powers to warp reality when in large numbers, I figured that if I managed to get most of the Unown's power into the arms, the FUSEMon would be able to reach into other places without having to move. Not to mention, Unown are actually loyal to those they consider their master, so it was ideal However, I realized that the agression of the Cofragrigus DNA may override the Unown's behavior, and I can't have the undead being able to reach out to several people and turn them into mummies all at once...I needed another Pokemon, either something that would make the fusion calm, or something that could at least contain the power. ''"That's when Farfetch'd came into the mix. I figured the leek that they constantly hold could be able to fuse with an empty Cofragrigus husk and most of the Unown DNA to make a 'Fishing Rod' of sorts. Except you fish for DNA with it, so that metaphor doesn't make much sense. Nonetheless, I threw in a Farfetch'd feather, a leek once held by a Farfetch'd, a Cofragrigus husk, and soem Unown DNA I found lying around, and Unfetch'gus was born! Unfetch'gus seems to have mostly balanced base stats, but they're pretty low. I'm not using him to FIGHT though, so I don't have a problem with it. As for his behavior...well, I tried to keep most of the Unown DNA in the rod he holds and hope for the best, but it appears that some of it managed to get to the bird himself, and as a result, he's covered in glowing Unown hyroglyphics. A bit creepy, but I think the Unown did the trick, as it's completely loyal to me. However...it appears to meditate for long periods of time. While making the rod float with Psychic. And saying some odd language I don't understand...suspicous...I think I'll have to use the rod when Unfetch'gus is needed for DNA Retrieval." '' (To Be Continued...) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts